Torre de Bloques
by Sve
Summary: Desde el comienzo, Ciel había pasado por casi todo lo que un ser humano podría pasar, hasta su final. Parte I de II  / Yaoi. / SebastianxCiel.


**Torre de Bloques.**

**Por Sve.**

**Parte I**

.

**09- Puppy Love = Amor Cachorro.**

Sebastian siempre le había sido fiel, el más fiel de todos, cuando estaba solo y aburrido él siempre lo podría acompañar y jugaría con él a toda hora y donde fuera. Sebastian era su amigo, su único amigo.

.

**06- Blackboard = Pizarrón.**

Lo único que había recuperado tras el incendio había sido una pequeña pizarra que el día anterior a su infierno le había dado a Lizzy.

Cuando había vuelto a la mansión había sido ella misma quien la había devuelto, pero Sebastian quien se la había dado. Un dibujo de su familia en ella.

—Quémala.

— ¿No sería conveniente conservarla? Simplemente borrando…

—No, quémala.

No podía simplemente borrar el pasado, pero sí sumarlo a la lista de cosas por las que quería venganza.

Y Ciel supo, entonces, con esa pizarra todo rastro de su humanidad se iba, sólo la sed lo impulsaba a vivir, sólo la venganza lo alimentaba.

.

**22- Search = Búsqueda.**

Lizzy amaba la sonrisa de Ciel con todo su ser; desde la primera vez que la había visto. Ciel sonreía cuando jugaba con ella, cuando estaba con sus padres, casi todo el tiempo; Ciel sonreía, porque era feliz.

Pero un día, esa sonrisa no apareció más.

Ciel ya no era feliz, y por eso no sonreía.

Y Lizzy seguía amando su ausente sonrisa, luchando por devolverla a su lugar, tratando de transmitirle felicidad, pero nada parecía funcionar; si Ciel no era feliz, Lizzy tampoco lo era. Su búsqueda sería eternamente en vano.

.

**01- Evidence = Evidencia.**

Era evidente que la más clara y principal de las evidencias era siempre la última en ser encontrada. Por eso a su lado, un demonio vestía de mayordomo.

.

**03- Funeral = Funeral.**

El de Madame Red. Ese había sido el primer funeral al que Ciel había asistido jamás, también el primero que Sebastian había presenciado, aunque sólo desde la entrada de aquella enorme capilla.

Era curioso, cuando sus padres habían muerto Ciel no había estado cuando el funeral se había llevado a cabo, aunque tampoco le importaba, no quería despedir restos sin forma y cosas que realmente ya no importaba. Pero cuando su tía Angelina, Madame Red para usos prácticos había sido asesinada, simplemente sentía la necesidad de asistir.

Era la primera persona que conocía con la cual guardaba algo en común, ambos habían conseguido domar a la muerte, y ambos morirían engañados por la misma, no le quedaba ninguna duda.

.

**14- Tease = Provocación.**

Posiblemente sólo lo estaba probando, provocando. Su mayordomo nunca fallaba en entender lo que deseaba a menos que así lo quisiera, y sólo cuando el Conde podía llegar a dudar de sus intenciones, lo conseguía y nada parecía haber fallado. Pero después de haber tomado el valor para pedirle al demonio que lo complaciera, lo último que esperaba, era un dulce.

.

**10- Secret = Secreto.**

Finnian jamás de los jamases diría lo que había visto esa tarde de lluvia en la cocina de la mansión del Joven Amo. Sería por siempre, su secreto.

.

**18- Beach = Playa.**

—Por supuesto, Lizzy— había contestado Ciel cuando su prometida le había propuesto ir a la playa los pocos días que quedaban de invierno. Era imposible negarse mientras veía esos ojos del color de la madera brillar frente a él con algo inexplicable.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Después de todo era un idiota enamorado; de su propia muerte.

.

**09- Clean = Limpio.**

Él nunca estaría limpio, por más que sus baños duraran años o centurias, por más que volviera a nacer y muriera una y otra vez. Y la mejor prueba era el demonio disfrazado de mayordomo que sobre su sucio cuerpo embestía.

.

**12- Fantasy = Fantasía.**

Podía decir que amaba esos momentos perfectos en que el demonio dormía en su cama, a su lado, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, respirando pausado, tranquilo, contra el hueco de su cuello.

Podía decir que amaba despertar con un suave beso en los labios y un: "—Buen día Ciel".

Pero todo eso sería una mentira, quien dormía y despertaba así era Elizabeth, y lo que él deseaba, sólo una fantasía.

.

**24- Taxi = Taxi.**

Los coches de alquiler nunca le habían gustado mucho al joven Conde Phantomhive, el conocimiento de que con anterioridad alguien extraño había subido a ellos ya le producía asco y nauseas; cualquiera cosa podría haber ocurrido allí dentro mientras el chofer desde afuera manejaba a los caballos, ajeno a cualquier acontecimiento.

Miles de cosas en un espacio de dos por dos. Era terrible, y pensar en qué podría haber ocurrido, era inmoral y contra los más fervientes principios inculcados por Su Majestad.

Siempre había sido así para el Conde… pero después de aquel irreverente encuentro con su mayordomo bajo las luces de la cocina de su mansión, los viajes en coche habían sido muy diferentes.

Quien subiera después debería pensar muy bien lo que hacía.

.

**11- Superstition = Superstición.**

Lizzy lo había escuchado un par de veces, en varias reuniones, en varios encuentros, escondida detrás de algunas puertas, en los murmullos, en varios lugares diferentes, en ocasiones diferentes.

Ciel Phantomhive había quedado huérfano tras ser poseído por un demonio y quienes lo acompañaban como sus sirvientes no eran más que pobres humanos asustadizos de aquello que su ira pudiera desatar.

_¿Qué otro niño solitario podría alcanzar tantas cumbres a una tan corta edad? ¿Qué sirvientes no dejarían nunca el lugar en dónde trabajaban? ¿Qué clase de persona podría simplemente ser como él?_

Muchos lo creían, y lo decían, más siempre trataban de acercarse a Ciel; Lizzy sabía. Todos querían hacer tratos de negocios con él.

_¿Quién fallaría haciendo un buen negocio con alguien como él? Es obvio que sólo es cuestión de dinero, si a él le va bien, a nosotros también._

Detestaban a Ciel, no tenía dudas. Pero ella sabía que en realidad querían ser como él. No les importaba qué debían hacer para ser "como el demonio".

_Sí, lo sé, yo lo creo, sus padres eran demasiado recatados para ser normales; Arnold en una ocasión acudió a una de las reuniones del Conde ¿Sabes quién estaba? ¡El sepulturero! Es lógico que guarden relaciones tan estrechas entre seres de su tipo._

Señoras de la más alta alcurnia vivían diciendo cosas sobre Ciel, sobre su familia, sobre todos.

Pero Lizzy no era tonta, y también sabía, en realidad eran todas mentiras. Ciel era la persona más tierna y buen del mundo, siempre la trataba bien, y todos los que vivían en la mansión eran personas normales y felices, querían a Ciel tanto como ella y por eso no lo dejaban.

Aparte, los demonios no existían, eran sólo descabelladas supersticiones ¿Verdad?

.

.

**.:*:.**

**Notas:** Simplemente tengo un motivo para escribir esta historia: necesidad. Sé que debería estar dando directo y sin contratiempos a Gloria (porque sé que varios la esperan), pero simplemente no puedo resistirme a escribir un mil cosas más.

Durante este verano que estuve tan ausente de Gloria escribí sobre montones de cosas que posiblemente jamás verán la luz del sol o los clics de Internet, pero siempre van a estar en mi corazón, simplemente _necesito_ escribir cosas.

Sigo en búsqueda de un Beta que me exija lo inexigible y que me enseñe a escribir porque últimamente siento que escribo terriblemente mal.

Esta es sólo la primera parte de la "historia", son prompts sacados de una comunidad que en el próximo capítulo voy a dejar la dirección. Estaba aburrida y me pareció un juego divertido. Son pequeñas "cosas" en orden cronológico.

Esta vez si espero reviews con ansias, realmente los necesito

Nos vemos en unos dos días!

Sve


End file.
